


Finding Treasure

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, I just want to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanaki tries to feel useful in the Grann Desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Treasure

There’s no mistaking the happy laughter that bubbles forth from Sanaki as she pulls a dagger from the sand. Sigrun and Tanith both wring their hands and inform the empress (for now they are certain that she is not the Apostle, but that matters not to either of them) that she shouldn’t be digging around the sands of the Grann Desert like a common treasure hunter.

“But there’s so much to find!” the empress replies with such glee that they almost feel bad for lecturing her in the first place.

“Tell me, why do we need whatever odds and ends you find in the sand?” Tanith asks, hoping that Sanaki is just passing time.

“We need them because our supplies are running low. I overheard Mutson talking to Micaiah – he said that our store of weapons was starting to run low. Perhaps there are weapons to be found here.”

Goddess above, she is foraging.

“An empress does not forage for weapons in the sands of a desert,” Tanith says with an exasperated sigh. “Honestly, we could just ask any of the others to do it.”

“No,” Sanaki replies, her tone sharp. “I will do my part, just as they do theirs. I can’t cook, I can’t do laundry, I can’t maintain the weapons…I am of no use to them!”

“Of course you are of use to them!” Sigrun protests, but Sanaki gives her such a glare that she falls silent and waits for whatever else Sanaki has to say.

“I am of no use to them as things currently stand. I was not taught how to be useful to others in such a situation. However, I have found a way I can be useful, and I will continue to do so until it is time to move on.” She glares at her two Holy Guards, both of whom look sufficiently cowed. “Good. Tanith, please fetch me a sack to put items into. We shall take them back to camp later and maybe someone will be able to use them.”

“As you wish, my empress,” Tanith replies before heading back towards camp.

With a frown, Sigrun returns to watching over her empress. It’s true that she has no skills to help in camp, but no one expected her too. For one she is still much too young, and secondly nobody expects her to have the necessary skills anyway. Still, once the young empress makes up her mind there is no way to change it, so Sigrun sighs and lets the girl continue on her quest to be helpful.


End file.
